


Homecoming

by Sabene4511



Series: So Many Revelations [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finally together, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, The smut is a separate chapter, Vampire Mac (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabene4511/pseuds/Sabene4511
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Jack is coming home! For the sake of a timeline, this would take place in early December 2019
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: So Many Revelations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380847
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mac is vampire, but not the usual paranormal kind. It's my own mythology I created that's more of a medical condition. You really need to have at least read "He's A...Wait, What?" before you read this one. The rest of the series would help too, but that's the key piece. This story (and the whole series) was planned before anything about season 4 was even known yet. It's just taking me forever to actually get it written. So, Phoenix never shut down, Russ nor Codex are a thing in this world.
> 
> As always, I don't own MacGyver or the characters...blah, blah, blah. Do we really need that disclaimer?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stands in the empty War Room, glass frosted, door open, waiting.

Eleven months, 6 days, 2 hours and about 47 minutes. That’s how long it’s been since he walked out the door of this room after saying goodbye, for what really could’ve been the last time. In their line of work, you never know who’s number is going to be up or when. At least it hadn’t reached a year, not quite. He’d hoped to be back long before now, even though he knew that that hope probably wasn’t realistic.

The truth is, he’s actually surprised he’s back as _soon_ as he is. Kovacs got sloppy, allowing his location to leak. Maybe it was age, maybe he was tired of constantly hiding, or maybe it was the damage done to his head by Jack’s bullet all those years ago, who really knows. Kovacs won’t be explaining it to anyone. He’s dead. Jack made sure this time. A shiver runs down his spine as he remembers and he shakes it off. It’s over, really, finally and truly over.

The only contact he’d had all year with the ones he loves was a few phone calls and one brief video call from the hospital. Nowhere near enough. He’s a tactile person after all. He lives for hugs and fist bumps and casual headlocks between friends. God, he’s missed them so much. Even now, waiting to surprise them, his heart aches to see them again, especially Mac.

He thought a lot about Mac while he was gone. All he really had to do on long, quiet nights is think and reevaluate. Especially after that phone call with Matty a couple of months ago. _Chick-flick, my ass._ His reasons for not telling Mac how he feels are valid, at least they were when he’d made the decision. Now he knows that half of them are bullshit. He hadn’t wanted Mac taking care of him through his old age, losing him and having to grow old alone. He’d wanted Mac to find someone he could grow old _with_ , but Mac won’t be growing old with anyone, ever. The virus Mac has will prevent that from happening.

He also wanted Mac to find someone _better_ . Jack has worked hard to live a good life, despite the fact that he basically kills people for a living. They’re all bad people, evil. Those that kill and prey on innocents: terrorists, arms dealers, members of drug cartels, human traffickers. Still, they’re people: someone’s friend, someone’s child, sibling or parent. He shudders to think how many orphans he’s created in his life, comforted only by the hope that whoever raised those kids surely _had_ to be better than the parent he took from them, right?

He thinks again about Kovacs. The countries involved in the task force had all agreed that it was not to be a capture mission. An international court of law had quietly tried and convicted Kovacs on a multitude of crimes and sentenced him to death. No country wanted the liability of being responsible for imprisoning such a man. The prison would endure attack after attack after attack. How many guards would be killed? Would the attack be successful and free him to start all over again? No. The order they were given was to shoot on sight, an execution. Jack and his team had been sent to carry out the sentence handed down, plain and simple.

And that’s exactly what Jack had done. Kovacs had known he was trapped. The task force had all escape routes blocked and he probably figured he’d just be arrested. Then he could escape or be broken out by his people -again. So he’d removed his weapons, unloaded them and placed them on his desk, walked ten feet away, gotten on his knees, put his hands on his head and waited. Jack had been the one to kick in the door, another task force member right behind him.

While the other operative cleared the room, Jack walked up to Kovacs and looked him in the eye. Confident that he was the man they’d been sent for, Jack had raised his gun and put two bullets in the man’s head, then three in his heart when he fell, just to be sure. Unarmed and on his knees surrendering, Jack had killed him, an execution.

Jack felt nothing. Kovacs was a terrorist, responsible for the deaths of thousands. But surely Jack should feel something for the _way_ he’d killed him. It’s the lack of feeling that makes Jack shiver again now.

Mac deserves someone without so much blood on his or her hands, but Jack is only strong enough to keep Mac at arms reach, not strong enough to stay away entirely. And he’s sure as hell not strong enough to turn him down. If Mac ever makes the first move, he knows his resolve will crumble.

Mac grounds him. He’s a stunning example of the good in the world that he fights (and kills) to protect. He helps him remember _why_ he sacrificed so many pieces of his soul. Most importantly, he gives him hope that he can earn at least some of those pieces back.

He’s also not blind, he saw the way Mac looked at him sometimes, but that was before.

_How much has changed in the year since I left? Is he seeing someone now? Will he still look at me like that? Would he, if he knew the details of this last mission and so many others like it? How mad is he at me for leaving him behind? Worse, what if he’s_ not _mad?_

He’s going to drive himself nuts thinking too much if they don’t hurry up and get here. Thankfully it’s only a few more minutes before Matty comes walking into the room smiling.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Jack. How’s the shoulder?”

Jack drops down to wrap Matty in a big hug with his good arm, the left being tightly wrapped against his chest in a sling. “It’ll be fine.” He stands and steps back. “Reporting as ordered, ma’am.” He says with a quick salute.

“And that is the last time you call me ma’am, got it Dalton?” She says smiling.

“Yes, ma’am.” He responds with a smirk. Smile fading slightly, he asks. “Where is everyone?

“They’ll be back in about 10 minutes...and Mac will be taking a quick detour to medical.” She lifts her hand when Jack’s face turns to shock. “Just a little road rash from one of his crazy stunts and Desi kept it from being on his face instead of just his arm. She works really well with him. I’m going to offer her a permanent position on the team with all of you.”

Jack takes a deep breath and looks down, trying to figure out how to say what he wants to.

Matty nods her head. “You’re not sure if you’re coming back.”

He chuckles a little. “It’s still creepy when you do that, you know.” He smiles at her. “Mac and I have a lot to talk about before I decide anything. There were a lot of things unresolved between us before I even left, and then me leaving on top of it.”

“He doesn’t blame you. You know that, right? He doesn’t _really_ know why you didn’t want him on the task force, but he trusts that you did _have_ your reasons, even if you don’t tell him what they are.”

“Wait, wait. I didn’t choose who was on…”

“Don’t insult my intelligence, Jack. Or his. We all know that as the leader of the task force, if there was someone you really wanted on the team, you could’ve made it happen.”

Jack closes his eyes, pain clear on his face. “He knows…”

“He’s not stupid, Jack.”

“Shit.” He drags his hand down his face.

“Relax, Jack.”

“What did he say? Why does he think I didn’t put him on the team?”

“I said relax.” She gives a small sigh. “He’s fairly certain that at least part of the reason you didn’t want him with you is because you didn’t want him to see you in...he called it ‘full Delta mode’. He said you pretend that he doesn’t understand what it really means to be a Delta. He has the clearance to read the files for most of your missions, but he doesn’t. The details don’t matter to him. He knows that anything you did, it was the best _anyone_ could possibly do with the information and options you had at the time, while still staying at least _mostly_ within the scope of the orders you were given.”

She glances at her watch. “They should be arriving any minute now. You wait here, I’m going to go meet them. I’ll send up Riley, Leanna and Bozer without telling them you’re waiting. I want to speak with Desi before she finds out you’re here and Mac will be a little while in medical.”

“If Mac hasn’t told them I’m here, of course.”

“How would he know? Did you tell him?”

He chuckles softly. “No. I didn’t tell him anything, but trust me, he knows.”

She continues to look at him questioningly, but he smiles and shakes his head. She apparently decides it isn’t worth the effort and shrugs, turning for the door.

Nervous excitement settles back into Jack’s chest as Matty heads out to collect his family.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Matty can’t stop smiling as she walks down the hall toward medical. Despite what Jack says, she knows he’ll be coming back to Phoenix. No matter what ends up happening between he and Mac (or _not_ happening), he won’t be able to stay away and Mac won’t be able to let him.

As for Mac already knowing that Jack is here, she really doesn’t see how he could. Jack wasn’t allowed to say anything, Matty herself has been _extremely_ careful not to let anything slip, and Mac has barely spoken to his father since the mess with Mason. No one else knew. Matty stops dead in her tracks, the grin snapping off her face in half a breath.

_Unless the rumors are true._

Is that what Jack was hinting at? Could Mac really _feel_ Jack’s blood in his veins reacting when he’s close? Researchers had heard things about it (though only from a few of those infected) but they’d taken copious blood samples from both the one infected and the ones they fed on and found no evidence to suggest that Jack’s blood is still somehow _part_ of Mac.

It was written off as fantasy. They said those who claimed it were simply picking up on subconscious clues that most people didn’t notice. But what if there’s some truth to it after all? Is that how Mac had known Jack was taken by Dernova? Is that why he was _so sure_ Jack was in Azerbaijan that he almost got on a plane to go there? Mac never did give an explanation for why he was so certain. Was this it?

_Only one way to find out_.

Matty can hear the commotion before she even rounds the corner into medical and sighs. It sounds like Mac is arguing with everyone about being there _as usual_. All of them are talking at once and no one seems to notice her arrival.

“HEY!” Her yell causes near immediate silence. “Do I even have to ask what’s going on?”

Riley is the first to speak up with a roll of her eyes. “No. Mac is saying that he’s ‘fine’ and doesn’t need to be here. Look at his arm, Matty. He started cleaning it on the jet with the pliers on this Swiss Army Knife, but it’s bleeding.”

“I _am_ fine.” Mac interjects. “I can come back later for this. It’s just a few scratches.”

Riley rolls her whole head this time. “Mac, there are still pebbles sticking out of it!”

“Enough!” Matty says holding up both hands to keep either of them from continuing. “Riley, Bozer, Leanna, head upstairs to the War Room and get your debriefing done. Desi, I want a quick word with you in my office before you join them, I will meet you there in a minute.”

She pauses while the four of them look at each other quickly and then leave the room without another word.

“Mac, you are going to sit here quietly and let Dr.Lewis properly clean and dress that arm.”

“I know he’s here, Matty. I know he’s upstairs.”

She fixes him with a hard stare. “He said you would know. I want to know how.”

Mac just purses his lips and shakes his head.

“Nice try. Jack reacted the same way when I asked how you would know and I let it go. I also let it go 6 months ago when you said he was in Azerbaijan and you were so close it made little difference. Now, you need to explain.”

“I don’t really know _how_ to explain. That’s the thing. I tried explaining it to my father when I was a kid, as well as two different researchers from the CDC. Everyone thought I was nuts and told me I’d watched too many movies. No one but Jack has ever believed it’s possible because there’s no scientific way to even begin to explain it. Everything else this virus does are really just exaggerations of things that the human body can do anyway.”

Janet is gently pulling pieces of road debris out of Mac’s arm, and her eyes widen in surprise. “I’ve heard rumors, but never gave them any credit. You’re talking about the psychic connection supposedly created between those infected with the virus and those they feed on.”

Matty nods. “I’ve heard those rumors, too”

Mac rolls his eyes. “It’s not psychic, I can’t hear his thoughts or anything. And it’s more physical than mental...like I’m actually being pulled toward him. I know what direction I’m being pulled in and I can estimate how far away he is. The closer he is, the stronger the pull.”

Matty tilts her head, clearly considering what she’s been told. “Assuming it’s true, that would explain how you knew _where_ he was, but not how you knew he was in trouble in the first place.”

Mac just shrugs. “That’s...I have no idea how to explain that. It was just a gut feeling. Whether it has anything to do with the virus or not, I don’t know. But knowing where he is? That _I know_ is real. Whether anyone else believes it doesn’t matter. And it’s also probably how Dernova evaded Desi and I when we tried to go after her. She could tell I was getting closer and went the other way. It might be at least part of the reason she attacked Jack. Now she can avoid him, too.”

“Why wouldn’t she just kill him?” Janet hesitantly asks while putting down the tweezers and pulling out swabs to start cleaning Mac’s arm. “I mean, why go through the hassle of essentially Lo-Jacking Jack? Wouldn’t it be infinitely safer for her to just get rid of the threat altogether?”

Mac frowns, remembering how close she came to doing just that. “I’m not sure. Maybe she meant to? I can’t imagine her making a mistake like that though. When we feed directly from someone, it’s _plainly_ obvious what the heart is doing…or not doing.”

He looks down, clearly lost in the memory of his mother before physically shaking himself out of the past. “I don’t know. Maybe it was just an added bonus, another way to torment me and by extension, my Dad.”

Matty shakes her head. “Whatever the reason, it’s something we’ll have to find a way around if we’re ever going to catch her. As for you being able to find Jack, it’s something we can explore and even test if it’s something you’re both interested in doing later.”

Mac looks at his arm, suddenly realizing that Janet is securing the bandage she just finished wrapping around it. She just shrugs at him before smiling at Matty.

He smiles back and nods his head knowingly. “Well played, both of you. If you’re done distracting me now?”

Matty chuckles. “Yes, go. Jack’s anxious enough as it is.”

Mac is halfway to the door before her words register and he spins on a dime. “What do you mean anxious?”

“Oh, come on, Mac. He’s worried about you being mad at him for leaving. All of you really, but you the most. You can’t really be surprised by that. Oh, and just a word of warning. He was shot in the shoulder during the final raid.”

Mac’s expression is a mixture of pain and hope. “Final? You said _final_ raid? That means...it’s over?”

“Yes, Mac. It’s over. Kovacs is dead.” She steps towards him, actually shooing him with her hands. “A few minutes ago, we couldn’t get you to stay. Now I can’t get you to go. He can explain if you want, but _go_.”

He doesn’t need telling a third time so he turns and runs from the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Jack can hear them coming down the hallway...bickering about Chinese vs. pizza for dinner.

“I’m tellin’ you, Ri. Mac had pizza a few days ago, he’s not gonna go for it again.”

“You can never get enough pizza, Bozer. It’s just a rule.” Riley finishes her sentence just as they turn into the open doorway of the War Room, stopping dead as Jack’s voice cuts off Leanna’s response.

“I was hopin’ for burgers on the grill, myself.”

Identical grins blooming in the same moment as they all snap out of their shock and hurry to greet him. Riley gets there first but freezes halfway through reaching up for a hug and pulls back suddenly.

“What’s not safe?” Apprehension clear on her face.

Jack can’t help but laugh, too giddy at seeing her to do anything else. “Just the shoulder. Otherwise, I’m all good, baby. Come ‘ere.”

He reaches out with his good arm and pulls her into a hug. She gently clings to him. After a minute, he kisses her hair and reluctantly steps back to let the others take a turn.

Bozer hugs him carefully, then backs up to say, “We can definitely arrange those burgers for ya, man. How, uh...how long we got you for?”

“Kovacs is down for good this time. I already debriefed in France on the way back ’round this side of the world. I’m all done.”

Riley grins and hugs him again.

“How did it go? Was anyone else hurt?” Leanna asks.

“I’d rather wait until everyone gets here to go through all that. I don’t wanna talk about it more than I gotta, know what I mean?”

“Sure. But, you’re coming back, yeah?” Says Riley

“I think so, but Mac and Des have some say in that decision, too. And I can’t answer for them.”

All of them turn towards the door as they hear running footsteps in the hall getting louder. Mac grabs the door frame and hurtles around the turn into the room. He slows to a fast walk, but doesn’t stop, striding quickly up to Jack -and punching him in the face.

Jack stumbles as their friends yell in surprise and move to hold Mac back, but he doesn’t swing again or advance, so they back off when Jack quickly shakes his head at them.

“You thought I’d be mad?” Mac says -angrily.

Jack can’t help but laugh weakly at the irony. “Well, considering the bruise surely blossoming on my jaw, I’d say I was right.”

“I _wasn’t_ mad, until a few minutes ago when Matty told me you were worried I’d be mad at you for leaving?” Macs says, still heatedly.

“Just for leaving or for leaving without you, take your pick.” Jack matches Mac’s tone, half yelling.

Mac looks down, starts laughing softly and mumbles something none of them can hear. Then he looks back up at Jack and closes the distance between them. Jack looks wary and barely suppresses a flinch as Mac’s hands come up and grab either side of his face.

“You’re an idiot.” He says softly, carefully wrapping his arms around his friend and hugging him. “I missed you.”

Jack slowly wraps his good arm around Mac and sighs with relief, closes his eyes and breathes in Mac’s scent. “I missed you, too, man. So much.”

By the time Matty and Desi arrive ten minutes later, the five of them are sitting around, laughing.

Jack stands up to hug Desi, continuing to hold on when she goes to move back.

“Thank you, Des.” He whispers in her ear. “Seriously, I don’t even know how to thank you enough.”

She hugs him again and whispers back. “I can see why you care about them so much, and apparently it’s contagious ‘cuz Matty asked me to stay and I tentatively agreed if it’s okay with you and everybody else.”

He pulls back and smiles at her. “Well, you got my vote for sure.”

“Vote on what?” Riley asks curiously.

Desi takes a deep breath and faces them all. “Now that Jack’s back, my temporary contract with the Phoenix is up. Matty has offered me a permanent contract, but I didn’t want to take it unless it’s alright with you all.”

Riley doesn’t skip a beat. “Oh hell yeah.”

Closely followed by Bozer’s “Definitely.” And Leanna’s “Absolutely!”

They all look at Mac who decides not to torture her -she seems more nervous than he’s ever seen her. “Guess it’s unanimous then. Welcome, _officially_ , to the team.”

There’s a spattering of half sarcastic, half heartfelt applause and everybody laughs when Jack gives a dramatic “Awwww.”

Desi laughs briefly, too. Then turns to Jack. “Alright, alright. Your turn Jack. What happened to you?” She says pointing to his shoulder.

His smile fades to something more indulgent. “Sometimes you really know how to kill a good time, ya know that, Des?”

“Yeah, yeah, quit stalling. Out with it. ”

“You did say you’d tell us when everyone got here.” Bozer says.

“If…” Riley adds, looking a little concerned. “If you feel up to it. It can’t exactly be a fun story if you ended up getting hurt.”

Jack huffs a bitter laugh. “It’s war, honey. The reality of war is almost never a _fun_ story.”

He sighs heavily. “I’ll give you the short version. I don’t think I’m allowed to give all the details even to you guys. I ain’t gonna bother with all the searchin’ and dried up leads over the past year. Needless to say, we found him, and set up surveillance on the house. We watched for about three weeks, confirmed he was inside, collected intel on guard movements and numbers, layout and whatnot. When we had as much info as we were gonna get, we went in. My shoulder got hit before I even stepped in the door.”

He laughs darkly, shaking his head before continuing. “But I wasn’t about to let the team have all the fun while I sat outside. Took us about forty five minutes to clear the house, find our target, take him out, and then fight our way back out.

“Including the backup units we had just for the take down, there were twenty-six of us. We ended up with four dead and six wounded, including me. Which really isn’t too bad considering how many we were up against. While we were prepping to go in, Kovacs’ second and third in command showed up with their respective entourages for some kind of meeting. It added another twelve hostiles for us to handle. We weren’t expecting that, so we discussed it.

“We could’ve called for more backup, but there was no guarantee it would arrive before they left. We coulda _deliberately_ waited until they left and worried about them another day. Or we could risk it, despite being significantly out-numbered and _hopefully_ take out all three of their top guys. Everyone agreed that the opportunity was too good to pass up, so we went in. The second in command almost slipped by us, but our snipers outside took him down. So, we got all three.”

“Sam?” Mac asks.

“She’s fine. Hardly a scratch on her. Though she does have a fairly impressive black eye. Oh, and she says ‘Hi’ to everyone by the way.”

Desi claps her hands together once, getting everyone’s attention. “Okay, there’s that out of the way. Now I have two _very_ important questions. First, Matty, what are we doing for debrief? And second, what are we doing for dinner? ‘Cuz I’m starving and we have to have some kind of proper ‘welcome home’, yeah?”

Bozer jumps in fastest. “Well, Jack has already requested grilled burgers. So, that is _exactly_ what I’m planning to do. And yes, Desi, I have your sausage patties.”

Desi grins and claps her hands excitedly. “Sounds good to me.”

Matty nods. “Unfortunately no matter how minor the injury, the fact that an agent needed medical attention means an in-person debrief, not written.”

“Aw, way to go, Mac.” Riley says, playfully punching him in the arm.

He chuckles, “Yeah, yeah.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac deliberately shuffles his feet, making noise as he walks back out onto the deck toward Jack. He knows that after being on edge all day, every day for almost a year, the audible approach is comforting to his...partner? Former partner? They really need to have that conversation, but Mac is honestly a little terrified of how it will end. He just got him back. The idea of losing him again....

“You’re thinkin’ too hard over there, hoss.”

Mac startles out of his head and realizes that he’d stopped walking halfway over to his chair. Moving again, he slowly sits next to the man who’s become the most important person in his life. “I guess we should talk.”

Jack blows out a breath through puffed cheeks. “I take it Matty talked to you, too, huh?”

It takes Mac a second to realize what he’s referring to then nods his head. “About _us?_ Yeah, of course she did, but that isn’t what I was talking about. No offense to Matty, I know she meant well, but she had no right to interfere like that.”

He can see Jack’s confusion out of the corner of his eye, but it’s too terrifying a topic. Mac doesn’t have the courage to look closer to see if there’s more in his eyes.

“Sooooo, that’s _not_ something you want to talk about.” It definitely sounds more like a statement.

Mac sighs heavily. “Honestly, I have no idea. I do, but I don’t. Besides, the conversation I had in mind is just as complicated and delicate a topic.”

Jack scoffs. “Seriously? What the hell compares to that?”

“Retirement?”

Jack freezes and Mac can’t help but look at him now, immediately realizing how it sounded. “Wait! That’s not how I meant that.” Both hands coming up and eyes widening.

“I got shot, Mac. It happens. That’s got nothin’ to do with -”

“I know, I know, I know.” Mac interrupts. “That’s what I meant when I said that’s not what I meant.”

They both pause for a second and then chuckle at Mac’s circle of a sentence.

“Alright. How about you tell me what you _did_ mean then.” A careful smile on his lips.

“I meant, I know you probably aren’t there yet. But I wouldn’t blame you if you were at least thinking about it. I just….” Mac closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I want you to come back to Phoenix, but if you don’t want to…”

“Whoa, whoa, hey. Where did that come from? Why wouldn’t I want to come back?”

“You weren’t exactly happy here before you left. Things with you and I have been all screwed up since I threw a temper tantrum over my dad returning and ran off to Nigeria. Then I proceeded to ignore your calls and not bother to call you back.”

“Mac.”  
  
“You can’t tell me I’m wrong, Jack. We were practically inseparable before I pulled that little stunt. I broke our promise, and I hurt you. It was the most selfish thing I’ve ever done and I never even really said I was sorry.” He releases a slow, shaky breath. “I may have grown up without my father, but I still somehow managed to turn into him. I ran away from my problems. Then I couldn’t even admit that I hurt the people I care about the most, swallow my pride and apologize. At least that much, I can fix...I’m sorry...Jack, I am so, so sorry.”

Something flickered across Jack’s face before Mac could interpret it. “Thank you, I appreciate that. I ain’t gonna lie, that...not so much the takin’ off part, but the not talkin’ to me part? That really stung. But you know you aren’t the only one to blame for making things all weird between us, right? I knew you needed time to sort things out and I knew you weren’t ready to come back. I just...I missed you. I got impatient and I forced your hand. You weren’t the only one who got selfish, Mac. So, here’s where I say that I’m sorry, too.”

“So, we’re good?”

“Absolutely. It’s over, done with, in the past. We both messed up. Can we _both_ let that go now?”

“Gladly.”

“Now, let’s swing back to this thing about my retirement?”

Mac hesitates and Jack pounces on it. “No way, man. You brought it up. Don’t leave me hangin’. You really think I need to retire?”

“No. Like I said, you probably aren’t there yet. And I _only_ say ‘probably’ because I haven’t actually seen you in the field in a year, but you were fine before you left and you made it back okay, so I assume you’re _still_ fine. Which is why now is the time to talk about it, rather than waiting for it to be more of an intervention and being confrontational.”

“So, you’re anticipating me needing to retire sooner, rather than later.”

“See? This is why I said this was a delicate topic. I knew you’d get defensive.”

“I’m not getting…”

“Yes you are.” Mac interrupts. “And all I’m trying to say is that it would be nice to have a plan for what we want to do before it becomes an actual issue.”

“What do you mean ‘what _we_ want to do’?”

“You didn’t think I was going to keep doing this without you, did you?”

Jack looks stunned. “You wouldn’t?”

Mac just shakes his head. “Two years, Jack. When you left to go hunting Kovacs, I decided that I‘d wait two years for you to come back. Then I was done. I never pictured this for myself. When we were getting ready to rotate home from Afghanistan, I was trying to decide between two different options: either get a job on a bomb squad somewhere in the States, or go back to school, get my degree, then work in a lab, or at an _actual_ think tank. Maybe teach.

“Being a federal agent never even crossed my mind, but when you came to me with Patty’s offer with DXS? You were _so_ _excited_...and so was I. But Jack, I didn’t jump at the chance to be a spy. I jumped at the chance to keep working with you.” Jack’s jaw just about hits the floor, but he seems incapable of making a sound, so Mac keeps talking. “Don’t get me wrong, I love what we do, what _I_ do, and I’m proud of it. I don’t regret any of it, or I wouldn’t still be doing it. But without you? It’s just a job, Jack. It _feels_ like work.”

“I...I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just need you to know that when you’re ready to retire from the field, I’m not gonna be mad, or upset, or...or sad or anything. I need you to know that you don’t have to push yourself to stay in the field longer than you want to or longer than you should because you’re worried about protecting me -because I won’t be there without you.

Jack is frozen, mouth still hanging open. His expression is unreadable because it keeps shifting, emotions overlapping. Suddenly he’s out of the chair and pacing the deck. He stops, looks at Mac, stammers a few random sounds, then snaps his mouth shut and resumes pacing.

Mac’s not sure if he should just give him time to process, or try to prompt him to say something. He waits a full minute, which somehow feels more like an hour, then gets up, stepping in front of Jack on his next turn.

“Slow down, big guy. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Jack’s eyes try to bug out of their sockets and he looks at Mac like he’s lost his mind. “What’s wrong? _What’s wrong?!_ Mac, you just told me that for the past _eight years_ you’ve been putting yourself in danger, getting hurt, getting _shot_ …..for me.” Jack’s face holds a mixture of confusion and pure awe and he shakes his head disbelievingly. “How am I supposed to react to that?”

Mac sighs softly. Shit. He did pretty much say that, didn’t he. “Jack, we’re getting dangerously close to the conversation Matty wanted us to have. Are you sure you want to go down this road? No matter what’s said, it could change everything between us.” He’s having trouble looking at Jack again. When did he get so timid?

“First of all, it wouldn’t have to change a damn thing unless we want it to. Second, so what if it does? Not all change is bad, Mac. Sometimes it’s scary as hell, but that’s not the same thing.”

“Was she right then?” The question is out of Mac’s mouth before he realizes it. Now he wants to chase it, grab it and shove it back into his mouth before Jack can hear it. It’s too blunt, too exposed. It puts his life on the edge of a cliff, hoping, _needing_ Jack to pull him back.

But Jack’s face is almost completely blank. He’s staring at Mac and clearly debating something internally. Waiting for an answer is agony. So, Mac takes a step forward into Jack’s space. The question is already out, too late to be timid now. Jack’s breath hitches and then quickens as Mac looks him right in the eye from mere inches away.

“Was she right?” He repeats at hardly a whisper.

Jack breathes in deep through his nose, eyes fluttering closed. Mac has the distinct impression that he’s smelling him. Mac’s right hand finds its way to Jack’s face, thumb brushing the stubble along his jaw. Jack shivers at the touch, eyes still closed, completely trusting, but his expression turns almost pained.

“Mac, you deserve so much better.”

Mac smiles. “I’m not actually standing on the squeaky clean pedestal you always seem to put me on, Jack. Besides…” He sweeps his thumb across Jack’s bottom lip. “...this isn’t about _deserve_ . It’s about need. It’s about _want_.”

He leans even closer to whisper in Jack’s ear. “And if you don’t stop me right now, Jack, I’m going to _take_ what I want.”

Jack releases a breath that’s half moan. His hand lifts to tangle in Mac’s hair, pulling his head back just enough to press his lips to Mac’s. It’s soft, tentative, and it just won’t do. Mac slides his hand around to the back of Jack’s head and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss and licking his way into his mouth. He tastes like burgers and beer and pure Jack.

Jack gives in with a sigh, melting into him. Mac can feel Jack’s arm, trapped between them in the sling, itching to get loose. So he wraps his other arm around Jack’s waist and presses himself against him, pinning the injured arm in place.

He hears Jack’s grunt of frustration and can’t help breaking the kiss with a soft chuckle. Smiling against the older man’s lips, he teases, “If you can’t behave, we’ll have to stop.”

Jack pulls back slightly with another frustrated grumble and glares down at his immobilized arm. “This is _not_ how I pictured this, hoss.”

Mac chuckles again. “Yeah, reality’s a bitch.”

Jack laughs in that way that Mac just loves, all huge grin and crinkled eyes. The laugh fades as he looks at Mac though, until he looks almost sad.

“What is it, Jack?”

Jack runs his fingers through Mac’s hair from his temple all the way to the back of his head, eyes softening when Mac leans into the touch. “Are you sure about this, hoss?”

Mac scoffs and rolls his eyes. He’d been expecting something like this.

Jack half smiles. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. I just mean…” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “If we actually do this? What we seem to be heading for? I’m not gonna be able to go back. We’re headin’ into all or nothin’ territory here, man, and I can’t lose you. It would tear me apart. So, I’m gonna ask you again...are you _really_ sure you want me like this?”

Mac just looks at him for a minute, not wanting to answer too quickly and give the impression that he isn’t taking the question seriously. “Jack, I’ve been in love with you since we were still in Afghanistan. I just never thought it was a possibility, so I buried it. By the time I noticed the way you looked at me sometimes, I thought I was just imagining what I wanted to see. And I was too afraid of scaring you away to risk it.”

Jack runs his fingers through Mac hair again. “Do I look scared?”

Mac takes in the warm look in the brown eyes in front of him, the smile gently playing across his lips, and the _mostly_ relaxed way he’s holding his shoulders. “Only a little.”

Smile expanding, Jack leans in and reconnects his lips to Mac’s. Still soft, but nowhere near as tentative. Mac hums his approval and wraps his arms back around Jack, lips moving in unison, tongues dancing. Jack eases him back until he hits the railing to the stairs, bending him slightly backwards over it, the kiss becoming more intense. Then he suddenly breaks it, looking Mac in the eye.

“How about now? I still seem scared to you? Even a little?” He places a quick, taunting kiss on the birthmark under his jaw that ends with a gentle nibble.

Mac shivers, gripping Jack tighter. “Not at all.” He moves both hands up to either side of Jack's face and kisses him. No longer holding back, he slides his hands down and undoes the first two buttons on Jack’s shirt.

The reaction is immediate. Jack breaks the kiss and takes half a step back. “Wait a second there, hoss.”

Mac feels like the bottom has just fallen out of his world and he immediately moves to get away from Jack thinking he crossed a line.

Jack crowds him into the railing again, hand cupping the side of Mac’s face to force him to look at him. “Hey, hey, hey. I said wait, not stop. I just think that if we’re gonna go down this road, then we ought’a do it right, not like some horny teenagers. Yeah?”

Mac laughs nervously, but relaxes. “What did you have in mind?”

Jack’s answering grin is a mix of dangerous and playful. He plants a brief, solid kiss to Mac’s mouth before whispering, “bedroom,” and stepping back.

Mac can’t help the giddy smile or the damn blush that flushes his whole head a wonderful shade of pink, but he takes Jack’s hand without a word and leads the way back through the house and into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know, comments keep me going!
> 
> Chapter 3 will pick up right were this one leaves off. In other words, it'll be porn without plot. If it's not your thing, you can skip it without missing anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter alone carries a rating of Explicit. It's porn without plot and picks up right where chapter 2 ended. You've been warned now on with the fun!

**Chapter 3**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the door clicks shut, Jack pulls Mac’s hand, spins him around and pins him against it, mouth descending on his greedily. Mac happily winds his arms around him and pulls his body flush to his, freely opening his mouth to Jack’s wandering tongue. As air becomes a necessity for him, Jack relinquishes Mac’s mouth in favor of tasting his way down his neck.

Mac trembles when rough stubble scrapes deliciously against his collarbone. “Damn, Jack. How do you want to do this?”

Jack hums into the suckling kiss he’s currently placing on the birthmark under Mac’s jaw. “Mmm, anything. Everything. Whatever you want darlin’. I’m all yours.”

Jack hesitates for a second, pulling back to look at Mac, uncertain. “Though I should probably tell you. I...uh…” He cups his hand on Mac’s cheek, running his thumb over his bottom lip teasingly. “I’ve never done any of this with another guy. I can’t imagine it’s _that_ much different really, but I thought you should know.”

Mac feels a devilish smirk spreading across his lips without permission and Jack’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead in response.

“Don’t you give me that ‘fresh meat’ look, man. I have had plenty of sex, just not with a dude!”

Mac chuckles, leaning in to kiss along Jack’s jaw. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I just...oh man, you’re gonna _love_ this.” Nipping Jack’s earlobe lightly, he says, “So, I guess the question is: What do you want to try first?”

He pushes Jack off him just enough to bring his hands in between them, getting to work on Jack’s shirt buttons again. “Well, with restriction, of course. Without that arm, we are _a little_ limited, but we still have a couple options.” He lowers his head to start sucking a bruise on Jack’s newly exposed chest.

Jack sighs in appreciation and untucks Mac’s shirt to slide his hand over the skin of his back. “What...um...what _options_ did you have in mind?”

Mac flicks his tongue over Jack’s nipple and is rewarded with a growled hum that goes straight to his cock. “Well, I’ll have to do the heavy lifting, so to speak. But I can either fuck you…or ride you.” He sucks the nipple hard into his mouth and he swears he hears a faint whine from Jack.

“Oh, shit Mac.” Jack’s hand roughly grabs his chin and pulls his face back up, recapturing his mouth in a filthy kiss. He pulls away breathless. “Gotta admit, I’m mighty curious what it’s like to be fucked.”

Mac grins into the next kiss. “Okay then.” He slides Jack’s shirt from his good shoulder, then ever so gently removes the sling and the shirt. When he moves to put the sling back on, Jack glares at him. “I know, but the more careful we are, the sooner it can come off for good.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He slides his good hand down and pulls open Mac’s belt one handed, before popping open the button on his jeans. The zipper however, is too stubborn to move without his other hand and he grumbles at it.

Mac smiles and presses their lips together again, softly this time, lingering. He quickly undoes Jack’s pants and slides them to the floor along with his boxers. Then pushes Jack towards the bed, letting him step out of the pants as they move. Jack sits when the backs of his knees make contact with the mattress, finally breaking the leisurely kiss and he quickly rips off his socks.

Mac smiles playfully at him and takes a step back, away from him and Jack gives him a questioning look. “Lay back.” Mac orders and Jack easily obeys, sliding up onto the bed.

Mac just looks at him for a moment, biting his lower lip. Then pulls his shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the floor. He slowly...slowly pulls down the zipper of his jeans.

Jack moans and drops his head back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. “You’re killin’ me, hoss.”

Mac laughs openly and decides to stop teasing. He’s too keyed up anyway. He quickly removes the rest of his clothes and crawls onto the bed. He doesn’t give Jack a chance to prepare before wrapping his lips around his cock and sliding all the way down. Jack gasps at the sudden pleasure, hand fisting into the sheets and hips twitching in an obvious attempt not to thrust down Mac’s throat.

Mac releases him with a chuckle and moves up to claim his mouth with his own, straddling his hips. Jack lets go of the sheets in favor of tangling his fingers in Mac’s hair instead. Mas is lost in the kiss and he hardly realises that both of them are thrusting against each other. Once he does, he surrenders Jack’s mouth to lean over to get the bottle of lube from the drawer in the bedside table.

He kisses his way down Jack’s chest, across his abs and quickly flicks the tip of his cock with his tongue before popping the cap on the lube and putting a generous amount on his fingers. Slowly working around Jack’s entrance he can feel how tense Jack is.

“Relax, Jack.”

Jack chuckles slightly. “I’m tryin’. Just a little nervous.”

“You still sure about this?”

“Hell yeah, man.” Jack’s eyes are glazed by passion, pupils blown wide as he puts his hand to the side of Mac’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb, looking at him with a trust that leaves Mac momentarily breathless.

Mac smiles and turns his head to kiss Jack’s palm before dropping his mouth to Jack’s cock, taking him back into his mouth. He licks around the tip as he slowly eases the first finger inside.

Jack’s hiss of surprise morphs into a moan as Mac slides the finger back out. Mac moves slowly, stretching him gradually as his mouth leisurely pulls on Jack’s cock. Jack moves his hand into Mac’s hair, urging him to move faster, so Mac slides his mouth all the way down, taking him in completely and swallows around him.

Jack’s responding groan is absolutely indecent and Mac takes the opportunity while he’s distracted to add a second finger. Gradually scissoring them apart and stretching him further.

“Holy shit, Mac.” Jack says breathlessly. “Damn, you’re good at that.”

Mac smiles around Jack’s cock and adds the third finger, prompting Jack to arch off the bed with another moan. He can tell Jack is getting close and pulls his mouth off to just watch Jack writhe under his touch.

Once he’s open thoroughly, he removes his fingers. Jack actually whines and looks at him. “Come on, man. Let’s do this.”

Mac chuckles, but doesn’t need telling twice. His own erection is bordering on painful from neglect. So, he grabs the lube and maybe overdoes it a little, but wants to be sure he doesn’t hurt Jack. Then he lines himself up and slowly penetrates Jack. It feels amazing. So tight and hot he has to repeatedly remind himself to move slowly.

Jack’s fist returns to the sheets as he breathes through the increased stretch. When Mac is bottomed out he stops even though his body is screaming at him to move, to take. Jack’s eyes are closed and Mac lifts a hand to touch his face.

As Jack’s eyes flicker open to focus on him, Mac smiles. “You okay?”

Jack carefully rolls his hips, testing, and smiles back. “I’m good, hoss. You can move.”

He carefully holds his weight off Jack’s bad shoulder and begins to move slowly. Pulling most of the way out before gliding back in. He repeats this slow torturous motion several times before beginning to thrust harder and faster. Jack’s eyes roll back, then drift closed as they both start breathing heavier.

Mac adjusts his angle slightly and drives in again even harder. Jack’s eyes snap open and he barks out an ‘oh!’ of pleasure. Mac smirks proudly, knowing he’s found his prostate and makes a point to hit it directly every few thrusts until Jack is all but sobbing in ecstasy, legs lifting to wrap around Mac’s waist, heels driving him faster. Each thrust punctuated by a moan.

The room is soon filled with nothing but the sounds of the bed creaking, heavy breathing, moaning and their bodies slapping together as Mac pounds into Jack.

“Oh fuck, Mac.” Jack manages to pant out. “I’m close. Fuck...Mac...I’m...fuck...”

Jack’s orgasm overtakes him and he scrambles one-handed at Mac’s back while he literally screams. His muscles clamp down around Mac inside him, and his cock twitches and releases between them. Mac doesn’t even recognize the sound that comes out of his own mouth as he follows Jack over the edge, spilling inside him.

His hips slow as they both ride the last few waves of bliss, breaths coming in ragged gasps into each others’ necks. Mac places several sloppy kisses on Jack’s shoulder as he slowly eases himself out of Jack and rolls onto his back next to him.

“Shit, Mac...you really weren’t kidding...when you said...I was gonna love this...We definitely...gonna have to do that again...soon.”

Mac smiles. “It wasn’t...too hard...I didn’t hurt you?”

Jack looks over at him. “Hell no.” His hand flops in Mac’s direction. “You know...you ain’t gotta...do that for me...right?”

“Do what?” Mac asks.

“Pretend...to breathe heavy.” He lifts his eyebrows for emphasis.

Mac freezes, stops breathing all together. Before beginning to breath again at a normal rate. “It’s a habit. Sorry.”

Jack laughs breathlessly, still trying to slow his own ragged breathing. “You don’t hafta apologize. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to. I’m not gonna feel insulted that I didn’t wear you out.” He laughs again at the idea. “There’s an interesting question though. How much stamina does that virus give you? How many times can you...go?”

Mac rolls back toward Jack, propping his head up on one hand and laying the other on Jack’s chest. Jack responds by wrapping his good arm around him and tracing random patterns on his back.

“I have no idea. I’ve never been with anyone who knew I’m a vampire. So I couldn’t even begin to test it.”

“Hmmm. Well, that sounds like it’d be a lot of fun to find out...once this stupid shoulder is done gettin’ in our way.” He smirks and leans up to kiss him. It’s slow and sensual and Mac returns the kiss happily.

When Mac breaks the kiss, he chuckles softly and grins. “You really think you could keep up with me, old man?”

He pinches Mac’s ass, and is rewarded with a startled yelp and his favorite laugh in the world, light and carefree. “Smart ass. And no. There’s no way I’d be able to keep up with you even when I was in my prime. However, that’s what toys are for.” He winks at Mac’s half shocked expression and pulls him back in for another lazy kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so question for you....I've started the next (actual) installment of this series. I think there will be just one more after that. However, I was thinking I may want to actually write the little game Jack mentions at the very end of this chapter -testing Mac's stamina and limits in bed. It would take a bit of time since I'm still working full time through this pandemic, and it would be ridiculously long for a porn without plot piece. Should I do it now? Should I wait until I finish the last 2 pieces of the series and go back to put it in? Or should I not bother with it at all?
> 
> While I'm asking questions, what do you want to see in the end of this series? Any questions you are dying to know the answers too? Anything you DON'T want me to do? I still have to deal with Masteritsa, and I have a pretty good idea what I'm going to do with her, but what would you like to see?
> 
> Comments are my drug!


End file.
